Sexiest Word
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: This is a one shot story about Emily's first night in a hotel back from Paris when Jj show's up to play their normal game of Scrabble.


**This story is a one shot and stands alone. It is not part of the Joy, Scars series. This came to me after a trip to my neighborhood bar last Friday night. Cupid had dipped his arrows in the potion marked aphrodisiac and was shooting everyone there because "Lord Jesus help me" it was interesting.**

 **I just needed to write a seductive piece to burn off some of that energy that seems to still be charged around me and what better two than JJ and Emily. Those two wrote the manual on eye sex I believe mix in their deep voices and cold showers should ensue.**

 **I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just thankful it exists and I get to play with the characters a bit.**

 **Sexiest Word**

Emily sat in her hotel room after the case trying to relax because it had been a long flight from Paris. Really if truth be told a long way from the grave. She walked into the B.A.U. mere hours ago after months of being totally alone in exile yet she would do it again in a heartbeat to keep her loved ones safe.

From the window of her hotel she had a similar view of the Washington monument as her old condo had except it was from a different side. She thought of the many nights she had thought about that very view as she drifted off to sleep knowing at 3am she would be up to play on line scrabble with chettobreath who would be on line after she put Henry down for bed.

A thought crossed her mind which chilled her to the bone. "No one ever had a good resurrection, Jesus, Anne Green, Marjorie McCall, or Buffy the Vampire slayer. They all fought their way back to life with most people doubted it or looking at them like they were an imposter living in their friend's body." She felt no different after walking into the meeting room filled with her team members and seeing those same looks on their faces.

She swirled the wine in her glass giving up on the contents actually causing her any peace or relaxing her body. "Why…" she thought "…would I sleep after everything." She was so lost in her ponderings that she had missed the first knock on the door but the second was louder than a request but just short of a demand to be opened.

Looking through the peephole and saw the oxygen that kept her alive for months in the coffin of exile standing there. She opened the door quickly full of concern, "JJ is everything okay it's after nine."

"Everything is fine it's just time for our game." She said as she showed the scrabble box in her hands and smiled.

"What?" Emily looked confused and perplexed but invited the woman into her room.

"Nervous are we to play the game in person," JJ asked in a subtle but erring on flirtatious voice.

Remembering some of their games over the past month Emily was intrigued wondering if JJ had truly meant the words she played even though she had passed them off as "We will never see each other again so let's just have fun playing truth or dare." Twisting that idea in her mind she smiled never being one to back down from a challenge, "Set up the board and I will pour you a glass of wine." She said smiling and going for another glass.

"I believe it was my turn to go first." JJ said with a smile after getting everything set up.

"Memory serves you correct."

JJ smiled as she placed the tiles down spelling "questions."

"Wow that is some first play… getting a q and u on the first pull is not an easy quest," Emily said feeling like this was just the beginning of surprises but she didn't care. This was the first time she had felt alive since stepping back on American soil. Grinning as she looked at her tiles and off of the e she played "answers."

"This game is going to end quickly if we keep getting words like that." JJ said with a smile.

Emily feeling a little bolder, "Then I guess we will have to figure out another game to play if this one ends too quickly for you." She said while studying the smile that had not left JJ's face since entering her room.

"Okay…Let's say the winner of this game gets to pick the next game." All of a sudden the wine seemed to be kicking in on Emily because the room was now ten degrees warmer than a moment ago but she wasn't about to back down. "Sounds like a great wager to me."

"Are we playing for points, last tile, or sexiest word?" JJ asked as she placed the tiles down playing off the n in answers spelling "naked" and grinned as she looked at the other woman innocently.

Emily took a big drink of her wine so she could compose herself to answer the question, "Points are too ridged and sexiest is a matter of opinion so I guess we should go for last tile but I believe sexiest is the most challenging and we know how I like a challenge?"

"Sexiest it is then," JJ said as she licked her lips instinctively. Emily smiled as she placed the tiles down using the k in naked spelling "kiss" and loved hearing the soft intake of breath coming from the blonde's lips. Studying her tiles JJ smiled playing off the u in questions… forming the word "seduce" and looked up into dark eyes as she grinned.

"Nice…" Emily was looking at the board now almost like Reid trying to solve an algorithm on an unsub. "Stop it you are over thinking this," she chided herself. "Just flow Prentiss," She told herself in her head. Seeing her next move, she smiled as she played off the i in questions. Placing the tiles on the board she spelled "inhale".

"Well that is sexy but not as sexy as this," JJ said as she used the t in questions going up to spell "touch." Emily could hardly concentrate because her mind was piecing together JJ's words. Questions, naked, seduce and touch where did she go from here and what would the woman's next word be.

"You going to play a word or has the cat gotten your tongue or in this case your tiles?" JJ asked sliding closer to Emily on the couch.

"Hey… no peeking at my tiles"

"Who says that was what I was peeking?"

Emily looked up and lifted an eyebrow in question. JJ pointed at the wine bottle, "You have the juice beside you."

"Oh…" She smiled and poured JJ another glass of wine while drinking another mouthful herself for courage. The game was getting very intense as she pulled her tiles and played off the e in inhale the word "embrace."

JJ smiled already knowing her next play but decided to linger over her tiles while taking a drink of her wine swallowing it slowly watching Emily squirm out of the corner of her eye. She knew that the woman was piecing her words together and she wanted to draw out the pleasant torture the woman was experiencing.

Emily watched as JJ swallowed her wine in what seemed like increments and it was the sexiest thing she believed she had ever seen. "This woman is trying to kill me," she thought "and I will die a happy woman if that is the case," was her next thought.

JJ played an m of the e of the word seduce forming the word "me."

Emily had a shiver run through her. "JJ…"

"Play you next word Emily," not allowing the woman to over think it.

"I will play it but I'm not so sure I'll be able to continue after your next one."

"Play it and we will see." JJ said looking like she was enticing her into a pleasure web.

Emily played off the m in embrace forming the word "mark."

"Ooohhh… I like that one it's almost as sexy as this word." JJ said in the sexiest deep voice she could. She hoped it would be the enough to push Emily past her fears.

Emily couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman before her. No word could be sexier than her. JJ placed her tiles on the board playing off the first e in seduce she made the word "please."

Emily noticed the woman looking back up at her and she realized she was staring at her. JJ nodded to the board and saw the word "please."

Swallowing deeply, "Are you sure?" She asked. JJ pointed at the board again to what she had played. Not asking again as she stood and lifted JJ up and kissed her with passion and yet thirst. Her soul needed every ounce of desire that was flowing into her as rivers of needed water. Maybe she was a vampire but it wasn't blood she needed to feel alive but the warmth of JJ's body.

There weren't any more words spelled out for they seemed to go on instinct. Clothes were shed from couch to bed leaving bare skin between them. "I have dreamed about this… I would hold you in my arms and kiss you but would always wake up before I got to mark you as my own." Emily confessed as she kissed JJ's neck while brushing her hands over the soft skin of her abdomen.

"Mark me Em."

"You sure"

"Yes… we have all weekend and Will and Henry are in New Orleans." Emily licked her pulse point gingerly sucking in the skin until she had worked JJ into desiring a deeper mark. When the woman attached to her lips arched into her she bit down making her lover her own.

"Mine…"

"Yours all yours…"

Lifting up needing to see the truth of the words black eyes looked into cobalt ones and a searing kiss ensured until breath became necessary. "JJ I'm on fire and you're the spark and flame. I haven't felt this alive in months."

"Touch me Em… I need all of you around me in me. I missed you so much and I'm so sorry it has taken this long to tell you. Please Em…Please." Emily made her way down the body that haunted her dreams for years, months, and days. She mapped out the painting before her just in case she was dreaming again. She wanted to remember this one and live on it if necessary.

"God… you are beautiful." Emily thought, "So soft and in my arms." She reached down and felt the waters of desire and she almost cried. "This woman desires me this much…" She thought.

JJ felt the tepidness of Emily's thoughts. "Em…" She said questioning the issue.

"Sorry… you are so wet and I…I…"

JJ knew what was the problem, "Em… it's all for you…I want you." Emily came up and caught her lips in a passionate kiss that encouraged both of them that they were in the right spot at the moment. After the kiss Emily jumped into the water without a second thought. She quenched her thirst of desire that had been a desert for so many years.

Hearing all the wonderful sounds of love coming from JJ's ecstasy above caused her to plunge deeper into love making wanting JJ to enjoy every pleasure she could give her. Years became a moment on the scale of waiting when JJ screamed her name as she fell off into the realm of divine pieces.

Holding JJ as she returned to the land of the living. "You know I think "Please" is the sexiest word." She said as JJ's eyes came into focus again.

"I don't know about that. I believe it's a matter of opinion." JJ said as she startled Emily.

"Oh… you think so?"

"Yeah… I do…"

"What is going to sway your opinion?"

"I might just have to hear it in action." She said as she leaned over and began nibbling on Emily's earlobe. She altered between her neck and earlobe while palming an interested nipple.

"God JJ… don't tease. I need you."

JJ smiled and moved her mouth to Emily's breast causing the woman to arch up into her. JJ groaned knowing what she was causing in the body below her but she wasn't going any further until Emily said the word.

"JJ… Please," came out in a breathless pant.

Smiling she moved her hand down to where Emily was begging to be touched. She gathered rhythm of movements driving her higher and higher. "Close… so close." JJ brought her lips to Emily's pulse point as she felt her lover dangling on the realm of pleasures edge.

"Need more…" JJ waited till the last moment knowing it was driving Emily crazy. "JJ…Please" was said at the same time as JJ bit down on her pulse point throwing Emily out into the land of stars and lights. She held her through the ride back to earth. When she saw the woman starting to focus back on her she said, "You are right about the sexiest word."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…it sounded so sexy coming from you just now."

"I think we should really test that theory more don't you think?" She asked as she flipped JJ on her back.

"Yes…Please."

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
